createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arksoŋ Kingdon
Author: /u/Fiblit The Arksoŋ Kingdom :"May you see another day of strong winds and hearty songs!" History :"They say these cliffs were forged from fire, and that the halls of Ark inhabit those waters" Note: The history is mainly in outline and will be flushed out more as I think of things. I will also try to tell it from the perspective of an Arksoŋen storyteller. The Origins of the Soŋdraek :Our arrival was rough and full of sorrow. We were forced to abandon their home-world; some of our scholars say the force was the Draeken, our now forsaken gods; others say it was the legions of the void. Whatever the cause, one thing is certain, our people, the people of Arksoŋen, the Soŋdraeks, were brought to this world in a blaze of fire by *Mevark* king of the Draeken. The Draeken had created a paradise for us, the Soŋ Meadows. Fields of fire spirited plants greeted us, along with their animal cousins. We were brought to the center of the Soŋ meadows, *Mevark* having left his mark on this world to its south and east. Today his mark is known as the "Singing Sea". Soon after, the entirety of the Draeken arrived on the Soŋ Meadows. An agreement was struck between the Draeken, and the ancient Arksoŋen. The Draeken would protect the Arksoŋen, so long as they did not leave the Soŋ Meadows. No Soŋdraek today knows the reasons for the imprisonment to the Soŋ Meadows. For four-hundred and ninety one years the agreement was held, until tales of other lands climbed up the cliffs to the Soŋ Meadows and found there way to the ancient halls of Ark. There were no legions of void waiting to devour our songs, so the Arksoŋen people ventured out into the world, with iron and battle cry. South of the Singing Sea beyond the Soŋ Meadows, to the caverns and valleys of the Broken Mountains we traveled and colonized. We forsake our gods in doing this. Coincidentally, it was around this time, in the year five-hundred after exodus, that the Draeken returned. They were none too pleased with what they found, so they punished us, like the insolent children we were. That day was forever known as the Sundering as the Soŋ meadows were split in two by the Breath of the Draeken. What remains is the "Ferin Cliffs", a sheer face of obsidian like a mirror to her mistress as it stares into the Bay. From the Sundering also came the destruction of Ark. All that remains is Lemark, the southern portion of the city. The ancient halls of Ark where kings would come to feast are now lost to the waters, along with many of the great artifacts of the Soŋdraek. To this the Arksoŋen pushed on, and proceeded to colonize as far south as the Elkweir river, where they then founded the great trade city of Pak, a celebration of our newfound freedom. The Order War I need to fill this out... sorry! Will get to it eventually. This is just a bit of history I'll eventually add.... The Meeting of Nations I need to fill this out... sorry! Will get to it eventually. You can find the post on reddit though. I'll just be talking more about the effect on Arksoŋ. The Massacre of Pak I need to fill this out... sorry! Will get to it eventually. You can find the story on reddit though. I'll just be talking more about the effect on Arksoŋ. The Mark of the Draeken I need to fill this out... sorry! Will get to it eventually. It's a WIP story. Climate & Geography :"The Elkweir river is ours!" Please see the climate post I made. (Note: Turn Climates into page) Cities :"You would think they would have built a wall here to prevent people from falling off of Lemark..." For now, there is Pak which is at the mouth of the Elkweir river on the northern side. The city of Pak bustles with trade and is the Arksoŋen center of industry as the world begins to accept the Soŋdraek outsiders. Lemark is the remains of the ancient city of "Ark" which was in the center of the Soŋ Meadows. It is the center of political activity in Arksoŋ. It is also a favored place for scholars who specialize in the arcane, due to its climactic past. Telkwarn is a border town east of the Singing Sea, north of the Broken Mountains. It is more of a fortress than a town, founded to guard the Arksoŋen borders from the warmongering Fëyoln States. Runoshk is a newly founded settlement. I have more in another post. Loshweirkiŋ is nicknamed "The Saekiŋ's city". It is the sister city to Wiŋtaer. Wiŋtaer a military fortress to defend Pak, and the bay it inhabits. Locations (Note: Add as image in Gallery at top of Cities) Flora & Fauna :"Fangfire Sprite. I bet the Amwiŋ would pay many Marks for this petty flower." Getting to it. xD I expect many of them to reflect the elemental nature of the Soŋdraeks. Things such as... (This was left mysteriously blank. I wrote it a long time ago; not sure what it was supposed to be. hrmmm...) Races :"We must learn to accept them, for we are the outsiders, not them." Some humans exist along and south of the Elkweir River.The rest of the Arksoŋ Kingdom is mostly inhabited by the Soŋdraek. (Note: Make them a page) Culture & Customs :"Today we sing! Today we proclaim to the sky our freedom!" Currency of Arksoŋ Note: Write a page for this. (Note: add that post about the Hierarchy of Arksoŋ) Getting to it. xD Government is a monarchic-meritocracy. Maybe. Also, there are the Seven Orders one for each type of Soŋdraek and element: Amwiŋ, Teilsorm, Feilok, Elaŋ, Draem, Weikoŋ, and Sorlas. Religion :"Hope that your gods never abandon you..." Ever since the Sundering the Soŋdraek have been atheistic, solely believing in scholarly acts, and the Song of the Runinsh. Nonetheless, it is worth writing about what the Soŋdraek used to believe in. (NOTE: MAKE IT A PAGE) The Draeken: Mevark, King of the Draeken, herald of All, he is the founder of not one but all of the Soŋdraek. At the time of his worship, he would have been considered the father of all the Soŋdraeks Druidic Orders. To humans he would appear as a massive Blue European Dragon the size of a small fortress. He has eyes the color of Gold, and horns that spread as a webbed frame across the base/top of his head. Taelwiŋ, First Son of Mevark, herald of the Amwiŋ Soŋdraek. He was considered the patron of the Amwiŋ Druidic order, since he controlled with precision the element of fire. He is smaller than his father, measuring at about 3/4 of Mevark's weight. Despite this, Tealwiŋ is a ferocious Draeken, swift to justice, and to the sky. His scales are the color of molten Iron, and his eyes the color of steel. He often maintains a flaming spear at the end of his tail, mostly in jest towards the other Draeken. Stork, Second Son of Mevark, herald of the Teilsorm Soŋdraek. Stork was a master of water, swimming in it as easily as Taelwiŋ flew. He is about the same size as his brother Taelwiŋ, but similarities stop there. He is a green sea-serpent like creature. He still has wings, as do all Draeken, so he can still fly. He has Amber eyes, similar to his father's, and he also has paw like hands, instead of talons. Feirtem, Third Son of Mevark, herald of the Feilok Soŋdraek. Feirtem could mold the stone of the earth like any master mason. He is docile compared to his brothers, with small brown eyes, and stony grey scales. Elas, Wife to Mevark, herald of the Elaŋ Soŋdraek. Elas's Druidic Order is able to harness the element of Life and Animation. She is a Copper colored European dragon, with green eyes, and curling Ram horns. Taemel, First Daughter of Elas, herald of the Draem Soŋdraek. The Draem Soŋdraek often speak of Taemel granting them the power over the element of Spirit. Control of the mind, and breath. Taemel wore scales of midnight, and eyes the color of sapphire. Weinlor, Second Daughter of Elas, herald of the Weikoŋ Soŋdraek. The Druidic order of Metal. Weinlor has red scales, and green eyes like her mother's. Wolas, Third Daughter of Elas, herald of the Sorlas Soŋdraek. Wolas is the harbringer of light, some Soŋdraek legends speak of her guiding the sun by the Song of the Runinsh. Her scales are as white as a winter snow-fall, with orange colored eyes, and a spiky back not unlike a stegosaurus. Then there is the Void. This is the antithesis for all the good that the Draeken stood for. It was supposedly the reasoning behind keeping the Soŋdraek enclosed on the Soŋ meadows. The Void hosts legions of powerful undead and shadowy demons. It is the Breaker of Songs, forever trying to claim the Song of the Runinsh, that which the Soŋdraek hold so dearly. In doing so, it is able to destroy nations, and even worlds, at its whim. Magic :"Sing brothers! Sing of Runinsh! Tell them their fate, be it grim or glorious!" Divine Occasionally a Soŋdraek will be accepted by the Draeken once more, due to the Soŋdraek's pious acts, and be granted miracles from things as simple as a piece of fruit on a hungry day, to as awe-inspiring as summoning a Dragon to burn the unbelievers. Song of the Runinsh This is a magical substance that every Soŋdraek is able to feel. They can then vocalize certain parts of it to effect the world around them, the more Soŋdraek you have the more powerful the effect. Many believe that it is cyclical in nature and dictates the worlds nature, similar to fate. Some, therefore, see it as a religion. Druidic Orders There exist 7 Druidic orders, one for each of the "elements" according to the Arksoŋen. This is different from the "Song of the Runinsh" in that it is closer to alchemy than it is to the arcane arts. Foreign Relations (Outdated) :"They are an interesting rabble... well should we go say our greetings?" Lèanacòrsa The Arksoŋen will accept any traveler, as they have abandoned their xenophobic ways to the past. The States of Fëyoln Arksoŋ has always been wary of the warring states, and find their war with Lèanacòrsa to be repulsive. Norhall Arksoŋ wholeheartedly respects their affluent trading partner, so long as they respect the Elkweir border. Mestisys They are fond friends, especially after the agreement to build a major road way between our Nations' largest cities. Kissan No love is spared for the imperial rats that inhabit the Warm Waters. Dra-miri Little is known of the eastern dragons, and little else is certain. One thing is certain to the Arksoŋen scholars though, either this is the second coming of the Draeken, or these are friends right across the Ashin Sea. Category:Adratal